


My Everything

by Caresklaus



Series: This Isn't Fair: Raising Caroline [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Baby!Caroline, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Klaroline, Raising Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caresklaus/pseuds/Caresklaus
Summary: He always knew Caroline would return to him one day, just not as a baby.





	1. Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions ALWAYS welcomed

The lot of them showed up around the time the family dinner ended. Stefan had called in advance but refused to tell why they were coming over the phone.

He and his family stood before the group as no one spoke.

Damon's shoulders shifted as he adjusted the small body in his arms. Her head was nestled into his neck as she slept, a child's throw blanket draped across her back to protect her from the cool night air that New Orleans offered.

He glanced to his right to see Bonnie adjusting the baby bag on her shoulder, her eyes more than occasionally glancing to the sleeping form. Enzo was behind Bonnie (he'd learned his name) and Stefan was on the left of Damon.

Just then a cry rang out. The small bundle in Damon's arms started to squirm.

Everyone's eyes snapped to Damon in that moment as the crying got louder. He adjusted her before pulling away the blanket and handing her to Enzo, who was waiting with open arms.

"Hey, it's okay, gorgeous." he shushed and started to bounce the small child lightly "What's the matter?"

"Milk." was the only thing he heard come from the small child, her voice worn with tired distress

Enzo shook his head "No more milk, sweetheart.

Her head shot up then, blonde hair array from sleep "No milk?"

"I'm afraid not. You're a big girl now, no more milk bottles. Juice?"

Klaus couldn't see her face but he assumed she was thinking

"Milk?"

Enzo was about to speak but Bonnie cut him off

"She's barely two. We shouldn't just cut her off, we have to wean her off," she said as she started to look through the bag

"I thought the book said at age two we were supposed to transfer to whole milk or juice?" Stefan spoke up

Bonnie pulled out a milk bottle before turning to Stefan "she's a baby, not a robot."

Bonnie took the child into her arms as she shook the glass bottle, ready to give it.

"Nice and warm, here you go." her smile was genuine as she watched the small child gulp from the bottle.

Klaus was about to ask what was happening when suddenly Bonnie was putting down the child.

He watched, as the little blonde adjusted on her own two feet. Arms held high in the air as she drank from the sippy cup.

He stiffened. Impossible.

His body weight shifted back and forth as the room suddenly became tense.

"Caroline?" It came out as a whisper but she must have heard because the tiny blonde pulled the bottle away from her mouth and looked at him.

He nearly melted when she responded with the cutest "humph?" he'd ever heard.

Then he nearly died when she waved at him, her tiny hand moving back and forth.

She probably didn't even know who I was, but she was waving at him anyway.

He started to speak when she began to stagger her way over to him, sippy cup tucked loosely under her arm.

Milk spilled as she stumbled but he didn't mind, especially when she stretched her arms out to him, silently asking to be picked up.

And he did. Of course, he did!

He lifted her into her his arms and - don't judge him - he shivered.

Because she smelt amazing. Just like he remembered.

Strawberries and Vanilla expect now with hints of Honey.

"What is this?" it wasn't Klaus who spoke this time, but Rebekah.

And before Rebekah could speak again, someone else did.

"Daddy, why are you holding a baby?"

Klaus turned and looked up at his daughter.

"Hope, sweetheart, come down and meet Caroline. She's going to be staying with us for a while."


	2. She's Only 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated July 21st, 2017

She was 12 now.

She'd been with the Mikaelson family for about 11 and half years. They loved her and she loved them.

Hope had been 7 when Caroline arrived but they hit it off instantly. Hope loved having a little sister/best friend who was sort of a real life doll-like figure to play with and talk to. She'd march around the Mikaelson ccompound giving orders and Caroline would wobble behind her, cooing nonsense.

Caroline was an angel. She did what she was told even if she had to sometimes be told twice.

She was helpful and honest.

Klaus had immediately ordered his family (Hayley included) to drop any past grudges they may have against her because it didn't count now. If she got to start over, so did they.

It hasn't been all too easy, though. The Mikaelson family wasn't exactly known for giving second chances. And to have someone new join the family so suddenly, wasn't helping at all.

He was honestly most nervous about having her around Kol. Kol would never hurt Hope, Klaus knew that, but Caroline was different. She had once helped orchestrate his death back in Mystic Falls.

Klaus understood where Kol was coming from. He too has been in that situation. _But how can you hate something so cute?_

His worries, however, dissipated the day Caroline had been following Kol around the compound.

_Kol was annoyed, anyone could tell. He's been working nonstop to get Davina back and having a 1 and a half-year-old run after him everywhere he went wasn't helping anything._

_She had been laughing and running as fast as her little legs allowed her to, to keep up with his fast pace._

_Kol had stopped at the long table in the gathering room, Caroline tripped and fell forward. She landed on one of his legs but she was still giggling._

_His jaw ticked and he looked down at her._

_The room was tense but not for long because Caroline blew the raspberry at Kol and suddenly he laughed back._

It was so unexpected but no one pointed it out, everyone glad that they didn't have to rip the 1 year old from their brother's arms.

No on expected this to happen. Even if Caroline wasn't a baby and had showed up several years later, Klaus could hardly see Kol and Caroline getting along.

He was wrong though, they've bonded nicely like brother and sister ever since. Part of him was proud. Proud that little baby Caroline could get Kol Mikaelson, the Maniac, to do her willing.

Her and Rebekah locked together quickly as well. Bekah was all too eager to forget about the past the moment Caroline demanded to be picked up on slow and quiet afternoon. 

Rebekah had smiled and lifted her, playfully nibbling on her hands and nose making them both laugh.

They, along with Freya and Hope, often went shopping. Freya was Caroline's ally. Whenever Kol, or anyone else, was urging her to do something "weird", she'd always run to Freya.

_Her bare feet pattered against the cold pavement as she ran to her friend's room._

_"Fray! Fray!"_

_Caroline burst into the library and Freya smiled._

_"Yes?"_

_She had been reviewing old spells with Kol when he left to take a break._

_By_ break _, she_ meant _hang out with Caroline and or Hope. That was the only type of break he allowed himself._

 _She'd take over until he came back and then, they would work together...u_ _ntil she too needed a break, which was quite similar to his._

_"Kol is being weird again!"_

_"Ouch, little one. I'm hurt."_

_She was trying her best to catch her breath after her little run._ _She secretly hated how everyone in the house, besides Fray, was faster than her and seemed to be everywhere and nowhere all at once._

_Freya lifted Caroline onto her lap and stroked her hair._

_Care was five at the time and they all admired the young toddler's mindset._

_"What did he do now, Sugar Bear?"_

_"He told me I should feed Choppy bacon!"_

_Choppy, her teacup pig at the time._

_"Oh, well, you're right. Kol is being weird. I specifically remember your Uncle Elijah saying how you shouldn't ever feed a pig bacon."_

_Caroline nodded frantically in agreement and Kol huffed._

Caroline had giggled endlessly later that day when Elijah pretended to scold Kol. (not that Caroline had been able to tell the difference at the time.)

Hope has taken photos of Kol apologizing to Choppy (for concrete evidence that he had actually done it just in case he ever tried to deny it) and Caroline had fabricated a ridiculous voice for her pig as it accepted Kol's apology.

Her and Elijah went out for Wendy's that night, much to Klaus's chagrin. He didn't want her getting used to the idea of fast food. Elijah, however quickly countered that with the fact that she was only five.

Klaus was good to argue but gave in immediately when she came bounding down the stairs in a much too colorful outfit exclaiming ideas of how they should give a hamburger to the old man that lives in the nearby alleyway.

_"...and we can get him french fries and a strawberry milkshake and I can give him one of my stuffies to keep him company."_

_Elijah had sent a winning smirk his brothers way before smiling down at Caroline._

_"Did Hope say what she wanted?"_

_She nodded "Same as me... Oh! If he doesn't like burgers we can get him chicken nuggets."_

_"Anything you want, Darling. Go get your shoes."_

_She had looked up at him like he was crazy "I'm wearing my shoes, Uncle 'Lijah."_

_"No, those are your rain boo-"_

_Klaus cut him off._

_"And what wonderful rain boots they are. Never know when you're going to run into a big puddle of water."_

That was when she was small and cute. Now, he was certain she was trying to kill him. Especially in this very moment.

He was in the study, going over investment numbers when she had skipped in.

She was slightly sweating and her body was flush pink as she worked to gain her breath back.

He gripped tightly at the pen in his hand as he tried to calm his nerves and lower his deep- rooted anger. one thing started to play over and over in his head as he watched her come closer.

"Why me? Why me? Why?"


	3. She's Only 12 pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated July 21st, 2017

Klaus remembered when he first announced Caroline would be staying with him and his family.

Thought about it often, actually.

_"Hope, sweetheart, come down and meet Caroline. She's going to be staying with us for a while."_

_"What? Nik you can't be serious."_

_Rebekah._

_"You're not taking Caroline away from us. We brought her here to see if you could help-"_

_Bonnie._

_"I am helping." his tone was hard._

_Hope bounded down the stairs and ran to her father, arms reaching for Caroline._

_"Can I play with her?"_

_Enzo frowned. "She's not a toy."_

_"Nik, we just got settled back in. W-we have enough problems of our own!"_

_"Rebekah, calm yourself."_

_Elijah._

_Stefan started to shake his head "I knew this was a bad idea."_

_Then Damon._

_"Look, I'll have to admit Baby Blondie makes a lot more noise that regular Blondie, but Bonnie's right. You're not taking the little demon away."_

_Caroline started to cry then because of all the commotion. She dropped her milk cup but Klaus caught it. She buried her head in his shoulder and started clutch onto his shirt._

_"She doesn't like yelling."_

_Enzo stepped forward ready to take her away. Away from him. He just got her back. He won't let them have her._

_Klaus took a defensive step back._

_"Enough." his voice was soft but hard._

_He curled an arm under Caroline's bottom and pulled her to him more securely, silently begging his precious Caroline to stop crying._

_"Caroline will stay here."_

_Multiple people moved to speak at once but he wasn't having it._

_"It wasn't a question. You idiots were arguing over when she should stop drinking formula, I can just imagine what else you all disagree on."_

_He turned to his family, bouncing Caroline as she finally started to settle back down._

_"Rebekah is right, we just got back together and we're finally at peace."_

_He threw his sister a pointed look when she smiled and he was more than sure she had a snippy comment just hanging off the tip of her tongue._

_"However, Caroline will be staying with us. Freya will look through the spell books to see what type of magic this is. We will all drop any past feelings we have about her. She's staying whether you like it or not. Rebekah and Kol, you will behave-"_

_"What about me daddy?"_

_Klaus looked down at his daughter and smiled softly then flicked her cheek playfully._

_"You, my little pup, will head back to bed. You'll need all the sleep you can get if you ever wish to grow."_

_"What about the baby? Will she sleep with me too?"_

_He laughed softly, "No, she will not. She'll sleep in her own bed."_

She had actually slept in his arms that night. A room was being set up as he held her and watched her laugh in her sleep.

He couldn't look away.

She was so soft and warm and _little_. Instead of her being his baby vampling, she was just a baby. He always knew he would do anything to protect her, but now was different.

He had to do everything in his power- and out- to keep her safe. To make sure she got the second chance she deserved.

His help had soon finished setting up the basic essentials that Caroline would need, but he continued to hold her.

She woke slowly a few minutes later and when she came to, she had just stared at him.

 _"Do you remember me?"_  he had asked and she had frowned. That caused him to smile because her baby-self was just  _so cute_ when confused.

_Her little body twisted in his lap and she tried her best to get down. He let her._

_"'Nzo?" she looked around and started to tear up when she couldn't find him._

_His heart broke. He hadn't thought about that, hadn't thought about taking her away from the only people she knew._

_"Enzo isn't here." he spoke softly, trying to pull her back into his lap, but she wouldn't let him._

_"'Nzo gone? Bon?"_

_He could see the panic form on her face when she realized she was in a strange place with no one she knew._

_"Bonnie isn't here either."_

_'What would my Caroline want? What would you say to her? What would you do?' he kept thinking._

_He took her little hand in his and kissed the top of it. "I'm Nik, you're going to stay here for a bit. What would you like to do?"_

_'Let her be in control'_

_She blinked a bit and simply replied with "Milk?"_

He had gotten her formula and even coaxed her to eat some mashed peas. She had babbled to him and he had happily listened.

A smile formed on his lips as he thought more about it before a familiar voice pulled him from his mind.

"What's got you all smiley smiley?"

Caroline.

He looked up to see her staring at him with raised brows. "Just thinking of the night you first arrived."

She huffed dramatically and rolled her eyes, he smile widened at that. "You know, there should be a rule or something stating that if the child can't remember, the parent shouldn't be able to either."

His heart sank. Parent? Klaus had to change the subject. And he did, quick.

"..So where are you just now coming from?"

Her smile was blinding just then. She skipped over to him and plopped herself in his lap.

She held out her arm and shook her wrist. "Kol bought me and Hope charm bracelets. Hope has 19 little trinkets, I only have twelve. What do you think?"

"It's lovely." _You're lovely. I'm glad you're back._

Caroline glared at him for giving such a weak response. "You know, Hope said that you started to act really weird and protective of her when she started wearing training bras, but lately you've just been acting weird."

_Training bras?! No one told me? I mean why should I care? Because she's dangling right in front of me and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. This Isn't Fair, that's why I care._

She sighed and pushed herself off his lap, grabbing his hand as she did.

"Come on, Nik. Let's go get ice cream. You promised we would go for ice cream today."

_Oh god. I'm really out of my depth._


	4. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Caroline, His Baby Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (mentions of Camillie O'Connell)

Klaus was pacing back and forth in his study, he was on edge.

How dare she? I've has given her everything. _Everything_!

"She's right, you know."

His head snapped to Elijah, who was leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets. Casual as ever.

Klaus's eyes flashed, showing his true nature. "She's not leaving."

"She isn't asking to leave. She just wants a little more freedom."

"We are giving her the best money can ever buy! What more could she possibly need? What _freedoms_ am I not granting her?"

Elijah sighed, already annoyed with this conversation. His brother was truly being beyond unreasonable.

"You haven't granted her the freedom to be herself." Klaus froze at that and Elijah took that as a sign to push harder.

"Yes, we are giving the best education, the best clothing, a loving family a lot of 15-year-old girls crave to have, but Niklaus. _We gave_ her those things-"

"And I don't regret any of it! She deserves the best." Klaus snapped.

"I won't argue with you there, she does deserve the best. What I am trying to say is, we give and give her all these things we think she needs. These..things we deem necessary, but we've never really asked her what she wants. When was the last time any out us let her _make her own decision_? Sooner or later you're going to have to hand over the reigns of her life." Elijah paused. "Like you did with Hope."

"Don't. This is nothing like-"

"No, Niklaus, this is _exactly_ like with Hope."

"It isn't! Hope is my daughter, my child."

The brunettes brows rose. "And so what is Caroline?"

Klaus didn't respond. He couldn't speak nor move. He stood there silently, refusing to make eye contact.

Elijah sighed. He had suspected this a while ago. Elijah had known that Niklaus was in love with Caroline back in Mystic Falls, what he wasn't aware of was that his brother was still in love with her.

Elijah had witnessed first hand how Niklaus's love for this woman had not only broke him but built him up to be an entirely different man.

Elijah wishes he could say his brother has changed solely because of his family, because of Hope, but that wasn't the case.

He'd seen these small developments in Niklaus's behavior back in Mystic Falls and only those who have been with him a thousand years could describe them as odd.

Little things.

Sketching far more often than usual, gradually talking less and less about his plans for the doppelganger, smiling to himself.

He'd stare into nothingness and it was as if though he were looking at someone. Eyes twinkling, as if he were imagining someone right there in front of him.

When they left, the old Niklaus was back. Mood swings, temper tantrums, he'd almost abandoned his sketchbook completely.

Until Camille. He's back. He's in love.

And he was, that much Elijah was sure of. Niklaus loved Camille and no one could deny that.

But this... _this_ was different.

Elijah stood fully and approached Klaus.

"Niklaus..."

"I have nothing I want to say."

"I'm sure you don't want to say anything, but we have to talk about this."

No response.

"Caroline isn't the same person you fell in love with back in Mystic Falls, Niklaus."

"Stop." his voice was soft and vulnerable. The exact opposite of who he was, but Elijah had to get through to him.

"You've raised her, watched her grow into the beautiful woman she is now. And I must admit, back then when I first discovered your feelings for her, I was a bit skeptical. But now I see... she's beautiful."

Elijah smiled, Klaus shifted farther away.

"She's bright and kind. She's enthusiastic and smart. She's optimistic and brave. She's family."

"Don't, _please_."

"She's my niece. No one will ever be able to tell me otherwise."

Klaus was facing a wall now, hunched over a desk as his head hung low.

Neither of them spoke for a bit until Elijah broke the silence.

"Niklaus?"

"This Isn't Fair."

"What isn't?"

Klaus spun around and Elijah recoiled. His little brother was crying.

"This. This...this life. _This existence_."

"I'm not sure I understand-"

"I had her!" he pointed to himself, tears falling. " _I had her_. I was going to wait, Elijah. I was going to wait for her and one day she was going to show up." His voice was cracking.

"Brother-"

"And now this." Klaus' brows furrowed in what was an obviously painful thought "I was so close. So close to being with her, with the woman I lov-"

He cut himself short, not wanting to finish that sentence.

Elijah didn't know what to do other than to step forward and take Niklaus into his arms. "I know, I know," he whispered.

Klaus clung to Elijah, eyes closed. "I can't let her go."

"You don't have to."

"She's My Caroline, My baby girl."

Elijah's eyes slid close as well. "I know, Niklaus. _I know_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. Hum For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated July 29th, 2017

He took a moment to recollect himself before heading off to Caroline's room.

Her door was closed but he could hear her inside.

He knocked. No response.

_"Just be honest with her. Do what's right, brother."_

_Elijah._

He pushed the door open slowly to find her curled up in bed. She was facing away from him, clutching onto something.

"Caroline?"

"Go a-away."

His heart began to shatter. She had been crying. _He_ made her cry.

Klaus took a moment before moving towards her bed. He'd fix this.

"Now is that any way to talk to your father?"

She snorted "A father who doesn't really love me."

Klaus froze, his blood starting to boil.

"Look at me." his voice was hard. " _Now_."

She rolled over, the stuffed animal he had gotten her at the age of six in her arms.

He was closer now, sitting on the edge of her bed and she was looking up at him face covered in drying tears.

Klaus kneeled down to her "Don't you  _ever_ say that again. Do you understand me?"

Caroline sniffled and nodded slowly.

"I love you, Caroline, don't you ever doubt that."

"It doesn't feel like that sometimes." her voice was soft.

"Why would you ever say that?"

"Hope-"

"Don't compare yourself to your sister. I love you both for entirely different reasons, but that doesn't mean I love one more than the other."

"Kol said-"

Klaus scoffed and rolled his eyes for dramatic effect "Your brother is an idiot. You should know by now not to take his word to the bank."

She smiled at that, he reciprocated.

They were silent for a moment, Klaus spoke first.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. I had no idea you felt trapped."

"Oh..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Caroline didn't reply right away and Klaus didn't rush her. Minutes passed.

"Do you remember when you told me about my other life?"

"Of course.." he was confused as to what this had to do with anything, but yes, he did remember.

 

* * *

 

_She was 11._

_11 and happy, 11 and smart, 11 and beautiful. Everything he knew she would be._

_"Caroline, love, come here for a moment. I want to talk to you about something."_

_Her sandals flopped as she ran to where he sat on the sofa._

_"Yes, Nik?"_

_He smiled and pulled her in by the waist. She was leggy and thin. And although it looked impossible for her to bloom into the curvaceous Caroline he once knew, Klaus thought her awkward limbs and petite bones suited her at this age._

_"I need to tell something very important and you have to promise to take it very seriously."_

_She nodded vehemently "Okay, I promise! I'll make it today's goal!"_

_His smile broadened._

_"You're not my biological daughter." he had decided a while back that straightforwardness was always the best approach with Caroline._

_She giggledl..., actually giggled._

_"I thought this was important."_

_He frowned, "It is."_

_"Then why are you telling me something I already know?" she laughed again._

_"...You knew you weren't my blood daughter?"_

_Her laugh was louder this time. "Mikaelson...Forbes. It was pretty obvious."_

_Klaus chuckled "Well Miss I Know Everything, do you know how you came to me?"_

_"My family brought me."_

_"Your family?"_

_"Enzo, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon."_

_"Do you know why?"_

_She paused. No, she didn't. She shook her head._

_"You were a baby.." how could he explain this?_

_"What?"_

_"Uhmm..before they brought you to me, you were an adult. You were 17-"_

_"Baba, what are you talking about?"_

_"How shall I put this? Well, you were a baby, then a teenager, then an adult. But because of a spell went wrong, you turned into a baby again."_

_"...I was a baby twice?"_

_Klaus nodded._

_"And I'm going to be a teenager once more?"_

_"Yes, you are."_

_"I'm...confused."_

_"That's alright, it is a bit overwhelming."_

_It was silent for a bit then Caroline spoke._

_"Who else knows?"_

_"Everyone."_

_Silence._

_"Did you know me? Before, I mean."_

_Klaus nodded once more. "Yes, as a teenager and an adult."_

_Caroline was quiet once more before moving herself into Klaus' lap._

_"Did everyone else know me as well?"_

_"Everyone except Hope and Freya."_

_"...Were we friends?"_

_"Yes and No. It's a bit complicated."_

_Caroline squinted, "You were the bad guy, weren't you?"_

_Klaus laughed "Alright. I suppose it isn't really that complicated at all."_

_"So I had another life?"_

_"Yes, you did. How does that make you feel?"_

_"I'm still a bit confused... Why didn't you change me back?"_

_He sighed. "We could have, we really could've, but there was no guarantee that all of your memories would return. You might've forgotten all the important people in your life."_

_"W-what about my parents? My real ones?"_

_He pulled her closer "Your father died not wanting to transition into a vampire and your mother died of cancer."_

_She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms around his neck "Did they love me?"_

_"Yes, yes. Your parents simply adored you. You were everything to them."_

_She sniffled after a while and Klaus pulled back to look at her. "Caroline, what's the matter?"_

_"I'm just really sad that I can't remember anything about them." she wiped her eyes and he adjusted her in his lap so they were face to face._

_"I'm so sorry you don't have the memories of your biological parents. If I could guarantee you would be able to remember everything, I would change you back immediately." he paused,_

_"But, I don't want to pretend I'm being completely selfless within this situation. I feel honored to have been able to raise you. You're my best friend and I love you."_

_"Bestest friends?" her tears were going away and that made him happier_

_"The bestest, best friends to ever exist."_

* * *

  _"_ You said we were bestest friends." she smiled looking up at him.

"The bestest of the best." he smiled back.

"But that's not entirely true."

Klaus frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Nik, you're my Best Friend, my Baba, my protector, the person I look up to _and so much more_. I didn't tell you because sometimes it's hard to understand where we stand with each other. Ya know?"

He nodded silently because he did know. He should have figured this out sooner.

"I don't know what to say." he admitted.

"Say you will ease up on the rules."

Klaus nodded hesitantly "I concede."

"And that my curfew should be at least 12:00."

"10:30."

"11:40."

"11:30." he offered his voice final.

"Okay, I concede."

"Anything else, Your Majesty?" his voice and eyes were teasing her.

"I can get a credit card?"

He let out a humorless laugh "We've talked about this. Not until you're eighteen."

"Awww! Come on, that's in three years! That's practically nothing to a vampire. Just give it to me now!"

He stood from her bed "First off, you're not a vampire. You're human, you'll wait. Secondly, I'm not just a vampire, I'm The Hybrid.

 _The Original Hybrid_." she mouthed along and gave her a pointed looked

"And thirdly," he looked down at her "I love you very much, My Little Hummingbird."

She let out a reluctant sigh at the nickname but smiled anyway.

"I love you too, you devil, you."

"Good, now try to get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow. Your brother, Kol, thinks he has a way to bring his adolescent girlfriend back from the dead."

She shook her head, tucking herself underneath her bedding. "You better not let him hear you talk like that."

"Why would I ever worry when I have you to protect me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear possible confusion, I just wanted to point out that each member of the Mikaelson Family is viewed differently by Caroline. Meaning, they all hold different familial positions for her.


	6. Rocking The Crib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated July 29th, 2017

One.

Two.

Three.

Caroline flipped the lights on.

"Surprise!"

She jumped in surprise and her hand flew to her chest. "Oh. My. Gosh! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Everyone was surrounding the main table, smiling and laughing at her.

"What is going on?"

Hope was the first to move towards Caroline. "We're throwing you a party! You don't turn 18 every day, you know."

"No..." she drawled "but I do have forever to be 18. All you have to do it turn me now.." she finished with a smile.

Enzo stepped forward "Love, you've been a legal adult all of 12 hours. Relax and enjoy it a bit."

Caroline scoffed "What is this? How long do you think you can put off changing me? Because I _will_ -"

"Caroline," Elijah, her uncle, interrupted "We're not putting off anything. We just want you to be able to say you had these moments. Relax, you can't leave us that easily."

Caroline sighed then relaxed into a smile "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, let's just enjoy this moment." she began to hug everyone "Thank you, this means a lot."

* * *

 4 hours into the party and Nik was nowhere to be found.

 _Still_.

Caroline huffed and looked down at her glass of fruit punch. They wouldn't even allow her to drink, not even a sip!

"Everything alright? I seem to remember you being a very big on partying." a voice sounded in front of her.

 _Davina_.

"No, no, I am. This is amazing. I'm just in the mood I guess."

"Kol called him 7 times and still no reply. I'm really sorry he's not here to celebrate with you."

_Am I really that transparent?_

"It's fine. I'm sure he's just out somewhere, working."

Davina reached forward to rest a hand on Caroline's arm and Caroline flinched away.

"Thanks, Davina, really, but I'm just going to start packing."

Juilliard, that's where she was heading.

Every since taking up ballet at 6, Caroline knew she wanted to major in it. She and the family had argued and argued that she didn't need to go to become a ballerina. They'd _hire_ the best to come to them.

Caroline had simply rolled her eyes and continued filling out the entrance form. Money, of course, wouldn't be an issue, all she needed was a passport. (She has turned down the offer to use the private jet because that would take the fun out of everything, wouldn't it?)

She made her way upstairs, very much aware of the several pairs of eyes following her every movement.

When she approached her door, she came to a halt, her eyes flicking back and forth between her bed and the person sitting on her bed.

"Nik...you're here." He didn't look up.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss your last day."

"You weren't at the party, though."

"Well, I wasn't necessarily in the partying mood." his voice was shifty.

There was a slight pause and Caroline found herself a bit apprehensive about what to say next.

"Klaus-"

His head shot up at that. _Klaus?_ She's never called him that before. In her other life, yes, but here he was Nik.

"Don't call me that."

"It's your name, is it not?"

" _No_ , not to you."

She sighed "Kla-"

"I said don't call me that."

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was dry. He had her trapped against the wall next to her door, arms placed on either side of her body.

They were staring at each other, his eyes more intense than hers.

"Why are you doing this to me?" his voice was low and cracking.

"Doing what, Nik?"

She frowned slightly as his eyes slowly slid closed. "Why are you leaving me?"

"I'm not-"

"You are, you _are_. Just stay-"

"I can't stay, I want to see the world. I want to learn-"

He pulled them away from the wall and his arms encircled her as he buried his head in her neck.

" _You don't understand."_

Caroline's heart brok _e_ "Klaus, please don't cry."

"I've waited _so long_ to have you. Just.. _please_ , stay."

She tried to step away, but he wouldn't let her. "What are you talking about? Let go of me so we can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. I love you, Caroline."

"I love you too, Ni-"

"No" he looked up, their noses almost touching "let me rephrase that. I'm in love with you Caroline and I want you to be mine-"

"Nik, stop. You're scaring me."

"I've tried _so_ hard to let you live this new life the way you want, but now I can't just let you go. Not again. I love you-"

She was crying now, but so was he.

"Klaus-"

He pushed her back against the wall and gently pressed their bodies together.

Her breath hitched.

"I'm cracking and you're the only thing that's holding me together, stay Caroline."

"No, I can't. Let go of me, you're not thinking straight."

Klaus laughed humorlessly. His eyes were glossed over with tears, much like her own and it made this eyes look clearer, more beautiful.

He reached up and pushed some hair from her face "This is the clearest I've been in a while now. I can't function properly without you, surely you must know that." his face inched closer to hers.

"Nik, I can't do this. You're scaring me." she cried, her hands uselessly trapped between their bodies.

 _So close,_ he thought. _I can still taste her._

"Niklaus." they were snapped out of their trance by Elijah, who was standing not too far away from them. He seemed upset. "Leave now before you do something you regret."

That was all it took for Klaus to pushed away and wipe his tears. He blinked a few times, too embarrassed to look at anyone or anything but the floor.

He stormed out of the room as Caroline sunk to the floor, crying as she held herself.

"Caroline," Elijah called out, moving towards her. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, unable to speak for a bit. Then she sniffled.

 _"No_ , no I'm not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me a bit emotional, some of you might not like the ending.


	7. The Unforgiving Gift of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated July 29th, 2017

Tears flowed freely from everyone (even Damon) as they watched her go. They weren't ready. Everyone felt the lost as Caroline left to start her new life.

Hope, Marcel and Kol all lose a sister.

Hope no longer had a younger sibling to take under her wing, to nurture. To spend girl time with, or use as a wing woman. Marcel lost his confidant, no longer having anyone to spill secrets with. Sure he had many faithful followers and a beautiful wife, but Caroline just _understood._  Kol lost a lot of his motivation, a huge part of his reason for staying blood-sober had just walked out the door and he knew he would struggle to stay in track without her.

Elijah, Stefan and Damon lost their niece.

Elijah could still remember the first time he woke up in the middle of the night to a crying baby Caroline.

He remembers first falling in love with the sweet and innocent little child that was Caroline Forbes.

_He was the first to make it to her crib. She was just sitting there, looking out from behind the tiny prison and pulling him in with her innocent eyes._

_Klaus, of course, was the first to appear after Elijah. His face looked a tad bit panicked and that had made Elijah smile._

_"Well, look at that, Niklaus is worried." his voice was funny as he bounced her gently in his arms, kissing her little palms._

_Klaus was visibly relieved to see she was alright. "I heard her crying."_

_"So did I, so I came to her rescue." Elijah started to pepper her nose with kisses "Isn't that right, Little One?"_

_Her eyes were drying of tears and her hiccups were turning into laughs. Klaus leaned against the doorway and smiled softly._

_"She likes you."_

_"Well, that's fortunate for me because I like her too."_

_Cradling her head to his chest, he began out of the nursery._

_"Where are you going?", Niklaus questioned._

_"To bed. And I'm taking this Little One with me."_

Stefan could still remember when he found his friend as a smaller version herself, like it was yesterday.

_It was a Tuesday and it was raining. The clouds had quite literally just appeared out of no where and Ca_ _roline had been running late for her day out with him._

_Stefan, being the responsible, loving friend that he was, went to go check on her._

_He had unlocked her front door and entered, calling out to her._

_"Caroline?" he slammed the door shut and that's when he heard it._

_Loud and clear. No one could miss it._

_A baby was crying._

_Having zoomed upstairs to the source of the noise, Stefan froze still. There she was, tangled in a pile of clothes that could only have been Carolines._

_'She's naked' was, ashamedly, the first thing Stefan thought of. Quickly followed by 'She's also only a baby so it doesn't matter'_

Everything after that is a bit blurry for him. He was so panicked, not having logical explanations for what was happening.

He remembers shaking a pillow case off of a pillow and carefully placing the screaming one year old inside of it, before leaving with her as fast as possible.

The point is, Caroline was - is - important. None of them were truly prepared to lose her for the time being.

But what no one was truly ready for, was a world where Niklaus Mikaelson did not have his Caroline Forbes.


	8. Daddy's in the Dog House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline tells off Klaus in a way he remembers well enough.

Not even three weeks into school and her family was blowing up her phone.

_"Gorgeous I know you just started school and I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important! I-I just...call Klaus, please? Sure he's a grumpy old man most of the time, but he means well. He needs you."_

_"Hey, Blondie 2.0, I'm going to need you call your crazed lover -turned -father -turned maniac right now. I'm pretty sure earth's population just went down .5%! We can't dig graves that fast."_

_"C-caroline? It's me, Davina. I know you've been getting a lot of calls and this probably isn't as impactful as the others, but please come home. I'm scared and Kol doesn't want to leave Klaus in condition that he's in. We need help."_

That had been her last straw. Her and Davina weren't the closest, but she didn't want the girl to have nightmares because Nik was being a total idiot.

Caroline has talked to her counselor and she got two weeks excused. She was now walking through the streets of her once overpopulated city - it was a ghost town now.

City workers cleaning off bloodied brick walls and pavment. Picking up trash and hosing down streets.

"What the hell have you done, Nik?" She whispered. 

 "I thought I raised you better than that? What a foul mouth you've developed."

Caroline spun around to come face to face with the troublemaker themself. She crossed her arms and bumped her hip out.

His eyes flashed with recognition and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Well, don't you just think you're cute? Standing in the middle of the road as others clean up after your temper tantrum."

Klaus tsked. "Not only are you swearing, but your also sassing your father? Such an adult now." He rolled his eyes playfully and rested his arms behind his back.

She rolled her eyes as well.

"Please. Like you're my father.  _My_ father is a strong, smart, and level-headed man. Not a little boy who goes on killing spees when things don't go his way.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Too man-"

"You know what, Nik? I didn't come here to argue with you or flirt or  __whatever it is we're doing. I'm here because I'm mad at you!"

She whirled around and yanked her suitcases as she marched towards the manor.

"I had plans. So many plans! Yet I can't do anything because people are calling me left and right. Klaus this or Nik that. Ugh! Your such a-a such an ass!" She huffed.

Now in front of the manor, she turned to face Klaus again.

He hadn't said a word, but he was watching her every move carefully. He smiled as he got lost in his thoughts. She was just like sbe was before, but better, almost.

She talked to him more, that's for sure. Before it was a constant battle, them both pushing and pulling.

He could already feel himself returning to normal. The emotions he'd abandoned, slowly making their way back into his system.

He was feeling better already.

"Hello? Are you listening to me?" Caroline snapped her fingers in his face.

"I'm always listening to you, love."

"Ugh, she pushed the front door open "whatever, looks like I'm gonna be here for longer than 2 weeks anyway."

 


	9. Holding Tides Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Caroline knows what she wants.

4 weeks later, Caroline was officially a college dropout. She hadn't even begun and she was already statistic!

New Orleans was slowing making it's way back to normal. Tourists were starting to show up again because, really, who can resist the lure of such a bright and careless city?

New stories about a possible murderer was starting to die down, Klaus wasn't flashing his fangs at anyone who stared too long, her family members were no longer in a panic.

Everything was going well...for right now.

Her and Nik hadn't been talking as much as they had before she left. At one point he had started to apologize for the time her pinned her to the wall and confessed his love until Kol had appeared.

_"I was wondering why it was so quiet in here, now I see why. Nik in here harrasing you again? Want me to put a muzzle on him?" Kol was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrows cocked._

_Caroline moved to stand in front of Nik when he moved to charge at Kol._

_"No, big brother, that's quite alright. No muzzles needed."_

_"Humph," Kol straighted himself out and started to make his way back out "well just call if you need me."_

That's been happening a lot. Whenever Nik wants to talk to her alone, one of his siblings are always on standby, waiting for reason to kick him.

"I'm glad you're back. I've missed you, Little One."

Caroline smiled and turned to face her approaching uncle.

"What? You missed little 'ole me?"

"Mmm," he sniffed playfully and embraced her with open arms "of course. Who else is going to help me pick out the most beautiful, mix matched outfits the world had ever seen?"

"Hey!", Caroline stepped out of his hold "I was a child and you said you liked those outfits!"

Elijah twisted his lip and sent her a look.

"Oh, of course I did."

The niece and uncle shook with laughter again as they remembered the old times. Eventually their laughter died down and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Elijah spoke up. "Truly, I'm grateful to hear your laugh in person again."

Caroline's cheeks flushed with the embarrassment that can only be caused by a family member. Elijah spoke again before Caroline git the chance to deflect his praise.

"Come, your father has promised an apology. This should be good."

She laughed once more as she followed him out the lounge.

Maybe leaving for college so soon wasn't the best idea. Maybe this is where she belongs for the time being.

Maybe, just maybe, she can understand how Klaus feels.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise another chapter update because I usually write my first and last chapters beforehand, then I add fillers in between.
> 
> This, ultimately, is where I saw this story ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment feedback.


End file.
